An Odd Glitch
by mamma DX
Summary: Gaku comes to warn Riiko that Night has a glitch. She asks what kind but he just blushes. What does the glitch do? Knowing Night, It could be sexual. Perhaps Soshi will find out? An Absolute Boyfriend yaoi fanfic! Rated M for sexual content.
1. Intro!

"Riiko! Are you there?!? OPEN UP!"

The door swung open. Outside, a tall dark haired man stood gasping for air. He was perspiring and it seemed that he had been running for awhile.

"G, Gaku?" Riiko asked, startled.

The oddly dressed man pushed past her, frantically looking around the room. He opened the bathroom door and then checked the bedroom closet. He even lifted up the couch cushions.

"Riiko, where's Night?" he asked, turning to her.

_Well, he's not under my furniture. That's for sure_, she thought.

"I don' know. He left a little while ago." She said as she closed her front door, "He didn't tell me where he was going."

Gaku closed his eyes in frustration and hit his forehead forcefully.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Riiko cautiously stepped over.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned.

He looked over at the teenaged girl.

"Have you noticed any strange behavior? … with Night, that is."

Riiko looked at the carpet in thought. Suddenly, she blushed.

"Strange? Well…"

"Yes?!?" he pressed.

"Well, he's been less horny. He hasn't been pestering me for sex in awhile."

As she spoke his pupils decreased in size.

"Shit." He muttered.

Riiko grinned stupidly.

"Oh, I'm sure it's-"

"SHIT!" Gaku interrupted.

Riiko flinched from Gaku's language.

"WHAT IS IT?" she asked loudly.

Gaku rushed up and grabbed Riiko by the shoulders.

"Understand, he's just a prototype!" he said to her.

Riiko nodded.

_What is it now? _She thought.

"Our systems… we've spotted a glitch." He said, releasing her, "We need to find him now."

Gaku ran to the door and picked up her shoes then handed them over. She pulled them on and quickly exited the door that he was holding open. As they ran out of the apartments together Riiko glanced up at the salesman.

"What does the glitch do to Night? Is he okay?" she asked, worried.

He didn't even look at her as he ran. His grimace only grew deeper.

"Let's just say, we need to find him. FAST!"


	2. Smut!

Meanwhile, Soshi washed his dirty dishes.

Again, he had dined alone because his younger brother went out.

_Probably with his girlfriend…_

Then, suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the door.

Soshi glanced up at the clock on his wall and pushed up his glasses.

_10:42 pm?_

He dried off his hands and went to open the door.

"Riiko? Is that you?"

There stood Night, his spikey blonde hair over his eyes. He smirked at Soshi then stepped right inside.

"Did I ask you to come in?" Soshi closed the door, annoyed.

"What are you doing here anyway? Where's Riiko?" he asked.

Night examined the room then turned to face Soshi.

"Riiko's in her apartment. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're her boyfriend… you don't have a reason to be here unless _she _brought you." Soshi said, returning to the kitchen.

"That's not true." Night argued, "I can be here without her."

"Is that so?" Soshi asked as he grabbed a glass to wash, "Then tell me, why are you here?"

"Because I want you."

Soshi turned.

"What?" he asked, keeping his hands in the warm water, "Want me for what?"

Night smiled with an adorable charm. He chuckled.

"For sex, of course."

Soshi's glasses slipped down his nose… until he took the liberty to push them back up. His pale cheeks tinted a soft pink.

"Night! If you're not here for a reason, please leave." Soshi scolded as he began to leave the room.

Night grabbed him from behind in a tight embrace. He rested his head on Soshi's shoulder and sighed heavily into his ear. Nights warm breath sent an odd chill down Soshi's spine.

"Leave? But I want to make love to you." he breathed.

Soshi's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Let go of me!" Soshi shouted as he squirmed in Night's grip.

Night didn't let go.

Instead, he held on tighter and licked up Soshi's pulsing neck.

Soshi gasped.

"Wh- what are you-" he stuttered.

Night glanced at his hands; specifically his ring.

_It's pink… pleasure._

Night rubbed his nose against the underside of the human's soft chin, and then manually turned Soshi's head to face him. He brushed his lips against Soshi's.

Soshi's face grew hotter.

"Night!... Riiko!" the black haired boy freaked.

Night muffled Soshi's cries with a firm kiss. He snaked his tongue between Soshi's quivering lips and forced a low moan from him.

Soshi was startled by his own response and his blush deepened.

After tasting Soshi's mouth, Night released his kiss and walked him to his bedroom. Soshi's struggling grew stronger as he realized where Night was taking him. Soshi looked back into Night's hazel eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Is this a joke?"

Night only smiled and moved closer to Soshi; his artificial abdomen pressed against Soshi's backside.

"Night, seriously. What the hell?" Soshi asked.

"I'm going to make love to you." Night said matter of factly.

"But I don't want-"

"You do, though. You're bursting with pleasure right now."

Night laid Soshi on his soft bed. Of course, he made to get off but Night grabbed his wrists with one hand and pinned him. With his other hand, he skillfully unbuttoned Soshi's dress shirt as if he's done it thousands of times. Soshi's attempt to get free resumed.

"BUT RIIKO!" Soshi shouted, "WHAT ABOUT RIIKO?!"

Night's eyes narrowed. Every time Soshi mentioned her, his eyes grew cold.

"What about her?" he asked.

"I love her… you know that." Soshi's voice wavered, "And, apparently, so do you."

Night looked up at the ceiling. He didn't understand.

Obviously, he hadn't collected enough data.

"Ok, but that doesn't have anything to do with me having sex with you right now."

"THAT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" Soshi yelled.

Night bent down and stole another kiss. Soshi's resistance was getting worse and worse. It seemed that his energy was either fading or he was just starting to enjoy it.

As their kiss intensed, Night started to rub Soshi's inner thigh with his free hand Soshi's eyelids heavied.

_This isn't happening._

Without even thinking, Soshi was urging the kiss. He moved his own tongue against Night's. This, of course, got Night excited. He moaned into Soshi's hungry mouth and began to move; grinding his hips against the young man underneath him. Soshi turned his head and closed his eyes tight.

_This is so wrong_, he thought.

The men's jeans rubbed together creating a pleasurable heated friction. Night's warm erection pressed against Soshi. It wasn't too long before Soshi built up a hard on as well.

"Damn it, Night! Get off!" he yelled as his erection ached.

"I can't do that. I want you bad." he said.

By now, Night had completely opened Soshi's shirt. His pale chest heaved from his recent struggle and his nipples were hard from arousal. Night inched his head up and gave one a long and lingering lick and ended with a small bite.

"Ah!" Soshi gasped, "Night, stop!"

"Uhn, no." he said, resuming.

Night's tongue played with Soshi's flesh; flicking and sucking.

Soshi shivered under Night's mass; the cold saliva on his skin felt like ice…

_But why am I so hot?_, he thought, _Why?_

Confused, he looked down at Night through his clouded glasses. The blonde's head was drifting lower and lower; dragging his tongue along the smooth trail of Soshi.

_Oh my God… I…_

Night unbuttoned the human's jeans and softly tugged them off.

_I want…_

Soshi then realized that no hands were holding his wrists above his head. He wondered how long they were like that… wondered why he wanted to be restrained.

_I want him inside!_

Soshi turned his head to the side again quickly, this time his glasses fell to the floor.

He wanted to feel bad; sick to his stomach or something! But he didn't. He couldn't wait. His mouth was actually watering from anticipation.

Night pulled Soshi's white boxers over the mound of arousal.

Did he want this? He thought he did… but he couldn't stop thinking about Riiko.

Where those feelings true… or was it just jealousy?

Night took Soshi's length in his soft hand and kissed it.

A pleasurable moan escaped from Soshi's lips. He definitely wanted this. The ache below his navel didn't lie.

"I love you." Night breathed and then his wet mouth embraced Soshi's waiting erection.

The human grit his teeth as Night began to suck him. He felt like he was melting in Night's hands. The soft lips, hot tongue and wetness of Night's mouth gave Soshi a strange jolt of pleasure in the pit of his stomach.

He could tell he was going to orgasm soon but he felt embarrassed. That was too soon for him.

However, Night was far too skilled for Soshi to try and hold it. After a few lasting seconds of working, swirling and licking Soshi came; the seed gushed past Night's mouth. Soshi held in his voice. He knew it wasn't over yet.

Night swallowed what was in his mouth then, seductively licked his lips.

_Those damn lips…_

Night swept the remaining juice that fell onto Soshi's skin onto his hands, pulled out his own erection, then coated his throbbing member with it. Then, with his ejaculate slicked fingers, he traced Soshi's entrance; teasing.

"Do you want it?" Night asked.

Soshi's face grew hot. He could feel the heat between his pale thighs.

"Wh, what?" Soshi stuttered.

Night laughed in the moonlight. He already knew the answer.

With both exceptably lubed, he slipped two fingers into Soshi, who cringed at the odd feeling. Night's fingers were colder than he thought.

"Do you want it?" he asked louder; his fingers wriggling inside.

"No, get the hell off!" Soshi said, finally taking the chance to escape.

Night smiled and pulled out his fingers then, in a flash trapped Soshi. His wrists were again binded together by Night's single hand, which was now wet. Even so, his grip was strong.

"Night, please! This is fucking wrong!" Soshi cried, "Just let me go."

Night's grin dropped. He leaned closer to Soshi's face and then licked away the tears.

"Let me make it right. Ok?"

"No, no, no..." the human sobbed.

Night turned Soshi over onto his stomach; his knees firm on the bed.

"I'll make you feel better." Night cooed as he wrapped a corner of the sheets around Soshi's aching wrists. Then, after tightening it, he connected the other end to the head of the bed.

Soshi tugged the restraint but didn't prevail. He just kneeled on the bed; arms extended above him. He was hot, sweaty, and out of breath.

Soshi felt a fleck of warmth on his bottom which caused his to peer back. Night was positioning his length over Soshi's entrance; aiming. The figure pressed the tip of his wet erection to the tight hole and pushed in abruptly.

"Ahhhhh!" Soshi yelled in pain.

The stretching of his skin and the big shape inside of him was overwhelming. Night set for awhile, allowing Soshi's body to numb to the intrusion. Soshi sniffed as his body trembled. Night began to pull out halfway, then forcefully, plunged all the way in.

"Nhm! Ahh!"

Soshi's chin was pressed against his upper chest; his head tight between his shoulders. Underneath him, past his body, he saw Night's kneeling legs and with each thrust his own erection twitched.

Though, the fierce sting, Soshi found himself relaxing his muscles; unstressing his entrance. This allowed Night a smoother glide.

As Night was diving in and out of Soshi he looked down, noticing a livid color on the edge of his sight. The reddest of blood trickled down Soshi's flesh. He felt obligated to repeat the three soft words to the human.

"I love you." he moaned, "I love you."

Night dove into Soshi's tight tunnel again only this time it triggered a deep and loud response from Soshi. The human bit his bottom lip/

"There... right there." he cried.

Expiramentally, Night thrusted again in the smae spot; same direction.

"Mhmm! Night!"

Confirmed, Night bent forward and shifted Soshi onto his side, then placed Soshi's quivering leg on top of his shoulder. He repetitively thrusted inside Soshi; each time gaining more power and depth. Soshi exploded once again; cum squirted from him under his stomach and onto his bed.

Night came as well. He tightened his grip on Soshi's hips until fingernail marks were red and visable. His thrust froze and he leaned back; his neck outstretched and his mouth gaping open. The white rush of seed was released and, exhausted, Night limply pulled out; dropped himself on top of Soshi.

Soshi could feel Night's sweating and muscled abdomen pushed against the arch in his back. He felt his own puddle of ejaculate on his stomach pressed to the bed. He felt Night's tired and soft length against his aching bottom... and most importantly, he felt Night's wet lips on the nape of his neck.

"I love you." Night spoke into pale his flesh.

Soshi's hair prickled and a strange ecstatic feeling entered his heart. A soft smile took over his face. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I love you too." he breathed.


	3. Epilouge!

"Night, you know how weird you smelled?" Riiko asked as Gaku removed a plug from Night's side.

Gaku coughed in awkwardness; he recognized that smell.

Night smiled in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Riiko. I don't remember." he said.

Gaku nodded.

"Yes. I removed the glitch and repaired him... but some of his memory couldn't be restored." he told Riiko, eyeing Night suspiciously.

"I wish you at least remembered where you were... I was worried." she said.

Night smiled again and was about to repeat his apology but there was a knock at the door.

Gaku went and opened the door wwide.

Soshi stood there in dressy attire, face red, and glasses fogged from embarrassment.

He nodded at Gaku then peered in the room.

"I'm here to pick up Night." he stuttered.

"Eh?" Riiko and Gaku said together.

Night blinked as something clicked inside his mechanical head.

"He was supposed to be the one to pick me up but," Soshi looked over at Night, "It looks like he forgot."

Suddenly, the figure stood up; his finger pointing at Soshi.

"SOSHI! We made love last night! I remember!"

"EH?!" Riiko shrieked.

As Riiko fell over foaming at the mouth, Gaku grabbed his forehead and sighed.

"Why him?"

* * *

**A/N: The smell Gaku recognized? The sweet scent of yaoi! **

**Hope you liked and sorry for the wait.  
**


End file.
